At Last
by ChristyCantShutUp
Summary: Barney and Robin get engaged, but then Robin falls in love with another man. Will they get married or is their relationship over for good?
1. Chapter 1

At Last

Summary: Barney proposes to Robin, and then he sees her with another man. Will they ever get married, or are they over for good?

Chapter One

Barney and Robin walked out on the streets of New York City. They looked into each other's eyes. He thought Robin was perfect for him, and Robin thought she was perfect for Barney.

"So," said Barney. "What do you wanna do?"

"Well, I wanna go out to eat in a restaurant," Robin replied.

"Okay," he said. "Which restaurant would you like to go to?"

"How about let's meet up with our friends and just go bowling after supper, what do you say?

"Sure! But where do you wanna go to eat?"

"How about TGI Fridays?"

"Sounds great!" Barney said. He felt something inside his pocket. It was his engagement ring for Robin that he picked out for her, while he and Ted were going shopping for a new ring. Then he took his hand out of his pocket and kept on making sure that the box for the ring was there.

"Good," he whispered quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You said something, Barney."

"No I didn't."

"Okay, what were you doing, then?"

Barney chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing of the sort, I guess."

"Don't lie to me, Barney, I hate it when people lie to me."

"Okay, fine," he said. "I'll admit it. I bought you something that I don't want you to see until we get to TGI Fridays."

Robin was shocked. "You _what?_"

"I was picking out an engagement ring for you."

Robin's eyes met his and suddenly she kissed him. Then she added, along with that kiss, "Well, let's make sure nothing goes wrong with this night."

-----------

When they got to TGI Fridays, the waitress sent them to a table for two. Then they ordered their food, then they got dessert. For dessert they had a strawberry sundae.

Then Barney tapped on the ice cream sundae glass. Everyone was quiet.

"Okay, everyone, I have an announcement to make," Barney said. "Robin, I have something to tell you. I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. You know we've been having all kinds of fun lately, so..." He got down on one knee. "Robin....will you marry me?"

There were millions of "Awws!" from the patrons of the restaurant.

"Yes!" Robin said happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Then Barney and Robin ate the last of their strawberry sundae.

"But why do you want to propose to me now?" said Robin. "I can't find the perfect dress, we're both wondering about a place to get married in, and I haven't gotten a wedding planner yet."

"Well, I'll help you find the best wedding planner," Barney replied.

"Thanks, but I don't know if I wanna marry you yet."

"How come?"

"Well, I'm kind of nervous about this whole deal with this marriage thingy."

Barney sighed, then he put his head in his hands and wiped his hands across his forehead.

"Are you getting cold feet?" he asked.

"No," Robin said. "I love you too, and I really wanna marry you."

"Well then, there's nothing to be worried about."

The couple both sighed. There was nothing wrong with them getting married. Just as long as things were going smoothly in their relationship. Then Barney said, "Let's suit up for the wedding!"

"Well not yet!" Robin laughed. "It's only nighttime!"

"I know," chuckled Barney. "We'll find a wedding planner, a dress, and a place to get married in."

Then they came out of the restaurant with sunny smiles on their faces.

--------  
A few days later, Robin and Lily went shopping for a wedding dress.

"Ooh, look at this dress," said Lily, showing her a Vera Wang dress. "It's very pretty. It'll look perfect on you."

"Yeah," said Robin. "I kinda got the feeling that it'll be perfect."

"So, can we get it?"

"Yeah."

So then Lily and Robin paid for the dress.

"Are you sure this is the dress you want?" asked Lily.

"Yeah," Robin said. "I mean, it's not like we picked it out for dress up, is it?"

"No."

"Hmm, good. Now let's get outta here."

They walked outside and Lily and Robin made sure that the dress wouldn't get wet. Then, they sent it to Barney and Robin's apartment.

"Now where should we hang the dress?"

"In the closet, all the way in the back."

So then Lily put the dress carefully in the back of the closet so that nobody sees the dress, until the wedding day. It was the perfect dress, Not too loose, not too tight, just right.

Later on, Lily and Robin went for a walk to talk about their love lives. They talked about their first dates, their first boyfriends, and all kinds of stuff. Then they said their goodbyes, and left for home.

As she was walking home, Robin saw a tall man, brown hair and green eyes, and he looked handsome as ever. So Robin stopped, took a deep breath, and went over to him.

"Hello," said Robin.

"Hey there," said the man.

"I'm Robin."

"I'm Peter."

"Nice to meet you."

Don't kiss him Robin, thought Robin. It'll ruin you and Barney forever.

"So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm an artist," said Peter. "I studied art at NYU. Anything you do for a living?"

"I'm a co-host at an early morning show."

"That's amazing. I watch you on television every morning."

Their eyes met, as their hands touched. Then they shared a kiss.

"Robin!" called a voice. As she turned her head, she found Barney.

Barney's mouth dropped open. "Oh my god, Robin, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Robin chuckled, but Barney looked right at Peter.

"Who are you?" Barney asked.

"I'm Peter," Peter said. "What are you doing here?"

"I really need to see Robin."

Then he grabbed Robin's hand, and said, "Robin, what were you thinking?!"

"I dunno, ok?!" Robin said.

"Then why did you kiss the guy? I thought you wanted to be with me."

"I'm sorry!!" cried Robin. "I didn't know that you were going to be on the streets for the milkshake we were going to share!"

"Well," scoffed Barney. "There goes our wedding day!"

"Huh?"

"Just, no, Robin. I can't believe you made an entire fool out of yourself and KISS the damn guy!"

"Fine, WHATEVER!" Robin said through her tears. "The wedding is off, and you can kiss our engagement goodbye!!"

"What?? Robin, wait!" But Robin couldn't wait. She dissappeared, back into her and Barney's apartment.

And they didn't talk the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin looked at her beige wedding dress with tears streaked on her face. She now realized that Barney wasn't for her, considering they had broken up several hours ago. She went on her bed, laid down on her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

When she woke up it was three in the morning. She crawled slowly out of bed and looked at her watch, that said three o'clock. Then she went to the bathroom to clean herself up.

She had remembered kissing Peter on the lips. Peter had kissed her back because they had developed a friendship, and they were in love with each other. Robin had feelings for Peter, because she was no longer sure she had feelings for Barney.

She dried off her face and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Robin and Lily went out for breakfast together. Robin wasn't very hungry, but she had to go to breakfast anyway.

"Two pancakes with bacon and toast please," said Robin.

"So do you feel better than you did last night?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. But I'm groggy from sleeping."

"You were crying yourself to sleep."

"I know, I hate the fact that Barney got mad at me for kissing Peter. I'd rather be friends with Barney than be in love with him."

"You called it off?

"Yeah, and I don't want to marry him." She hesitated for a minute. "I'm in love with Peter."

"Okay, well, I'm okay with it, although he'd gotten pissed off at you." Lily looked at the waitress.

"I'm just having a fruit salad. Sorry for the long wait."

The waitress smiled and nodded at Lily, then left.

"I want to take back the wedding dress we bought together, since we broke off the engagement."

"Okay, we'll do that. When will we do it?"

"Sometime this afternoon." Robin looked at her planner. "Four o'clock."

Later that day, Robin and Lily took back the wedding dress. They told the cashier that Robin had called off the engagement and she didn't need the dress any longer. Then they came out of the bridal store and found Peter.

"Hey," said Peter.

"Hey." Robin looked at him.

"So are you feeling better today?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay."

"I'll see you soon," Lily said. She ran to her apartment.

"Is that your friend?" said Peter.

"Yeah, that's Lily," Robin said. Then Robin and Peter walked the streets of New York City and enjoyed the rest of their day.


End file.
